Night of the Huntress!
Summary * Teaser: Batman and Black Canary team up to battle Solomon Grundy and his Gang at a Science Lab. * Main Plot: With the help of Blue Beetle and Huntress, Batman fights the criminal activities of Babyface and his wife Mrs. Manface when they break out their old gang from Blackgate Penitentiary. Meanwhile, Blue Beetle develops a huge crush on Huntress. Appearing in "Night of the Huntress!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Black Canary (First appearance) Villains: * Solomon Grundy (First appearance) * Weasel (First appearance) Locations: * Gotham City Items: * Batarang MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Huntress (First appearance) * Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) Villains: * Babyface Gang ** Babyface ** Mrs. Manface (First appearance) ** Skeleton Keys (First appearance) ** Tweedledee and Tweedledum (First appearance) ** Polecat Perkins (First appearance) ** Hammertoes (First appearance) * Calculator(First appearance) Other Characters: * Paco * Batgirl (mentioned only) * Louie the Lilac * Weather Wizard (First appearance) * Remaining Blackgate prisoners * Lazy Eye (First appearance) * Felix Faust * Black Manta * Sportsmaster * Fun Haus * Cavalier * Top * Doctor Polaris * Crazy Quilt * Clock King * Tick * Tock * Kite Man * Mad Hatter * Egghead * Archer * Bookworm * False-Face * King Tut * Shark Locations: * Gotham City * Gotham University * Blackgate Penitentiary * Warehouse X Items: * Batarang * Huntress' Crossbow * Blue Beetle Scarab * Giant Hourglass * Exo-Suits Vehicles: * Batmobile * Huntress' Motorcycle Synopsis In a laboratory, thugs led by Solomon Grundy have captured a scientist. Grundy wants a larger brain and plans to take the scientists. Batman and Black Canary arrive and the thugs attack. The two heroes readily dispose of them and Black Canary unleashes her sonic canary cry on Grundy. Distracted he spots her and attacks, only to charge into a mirror reflection. He comes after her one more times and goes out a window, falling to the roof below. Black Canary taunts him but Grundy stops before going off the ledge and backs away… right onto a skylight. Black Canary shatters it and the villain plummets into unconsciousness. Jaime and his friend Paco are attending college in Gotham City and are thrilled to have chosen a town with superheroes. They're discussing attractive superheroines like Huntress when Professor Bertinelli arrives and ask them why they want to be there. At Blackgate Prison, a veiled woman delivers a baby to see its father. The guards let it by but the woman reveals she's Mrs. Manface, the wife of the crime boss Babyface. They knock down the guards and embrace, and then go in to free their gang members. Batman gets word of the prison break and closes in. Babyface unleashes all the old members of his gang: Polecat Perkins, Hammertoes, Skeleton Keyes, and Tweedledum & Tweedledee. However, he refuses to let out Lazyeye, who says Mrs. Manface is ugly. Babyface prepares to beat him until Manface calls her husband off. Batman arrives and attacks. At the college, both Jaime and Professor Bertinelli hear about the prison break. They go off separately and don their heroic identities, revealing themselves as Blue Beetle and Huntress. At the prison, Batman takes on Babyface's gang but the venomous Polecat Perkins unleashes his toxic fumes. Batman dons a gas mask and lures them in, but the villains take him down. Manface moves in for the kill but Huntress arrives and distracts her long enough for Batman to recover. Pairing up, they go after the prisoners but Batman goes down again… until Blue Beetle arrives. However, Babyface frees the remaining prisoners who pile on Batman. Blue Beetle and Huntress clear them off, but Babyface and his gang make their escape. In the aftermath, Blue Beetle is overwhelmed by Huntress' beauty. She departs to get a lead on Babyface and invites Batman and Blue Beetle along. They follow her to a quiet suburban home where the one man who knows where Babyface can be found: the Calculator, providing intelligence to criminals while living in his mother's basement. Huntress demands answers from him while Batman checks Calculator's computers. Blue Beetle asks for advice but Batman warns that women can be tricky. He discovers that Babyface is heading for Warehouse X at the same time Huntress gets the information from Calculator more directly. Babyface and his gang break into Warehouse X, and the heroes arrive just too late. Babyface and his men arrive in battle suits and reveal that all of the villains' captured equipment is stored there. The villains open fire and Batman comes to the aid of a distracted Blue Beetle. He finally snaps out of it enough to return fire but still has trouble keeping his eyes off of Huntress. Fortunately, he's able to shoot one gang member coming after him, but he ends up knocked up from behind. Batman and Huntress go to help him and are stunned themselves. The heroes wake up inside of a giant hourglass that formerly belonged to Clock King. They turn it over and the sand begins to fill the lower chamber. After the villains leave, Huntress manages to get a crossbow bolt from her quiver, uses it to open Batman's utility belt, and Blue Beetle grabs hold of an acid capsule from it and shatters open the hourglass. Huntress suggests they ditch Blue Beetle so she can be alone with Batman, but Batman refuses. He figures there's only one place that Babyface can be. Babyface and his gang crash the annual summit of Gotham's crime lords, in the middle of the nicest part of Gotham where no one would look for them. The crime lords are happy to work together but Babyface isn't interested. The heroes arrive outside as the Babyface gang opens fire and causing a lot of collateral damage in the neighborhood. The heroes split their efforts between helping the civilians and taking on the gang in their battlesuits. Batman reveals that the Batmobile transforms into a mecha-bot and he takes on Babyface directly. Blue Beetle resolves to stop acting like a lovesick puppy and activates his suit into battle-mode. Even Huntress is impressed. Blue Beetle takes to the air and takes on the Tweeds, and tricks them into shooting down each other. Mrs. Manface comes to help her husband but Batman takes her down. When Babyface goes after Batman, Batman shuts down his suit with an electro-batarang and the villain is left sobbing on the streets. As Babyface and the others are taken away, Huntress tells Blue Beetle to call her in five years and departs. Blue Beetle wonders if she's sincere, but Batman warns he's got no chance. Trivia happy Category:Episodes Category:Season One